devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AnimatedCartoons
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the RelatedDiscussionsModule page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 03:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Code for Battlelog Hiya, After research i came acros this wikia, and found you. :) Im wondering if there is a way to pull Battelog stats into a wikia automaticly and into a wiki table to display it all nice. The stats are from the game Battlefield. A website BF4stats uses this technique to pull the stats to their own APP's on mobile phones. they provide the API here what i would like to do is, basicly have a jquery script to pull the data if possible and then it linked to a template, so that users can use the template to input there player name, thrus pulling the right player stats over, to display on wikia. is this something thats possible? I have no experiance using java etc, only Basic HTML and wikia code. My friend that used to be apart of the Empires & Allies wikia has since moved on from any wikia project and cannot help. Thanks. 16:25, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :It is possible! I'm working on it! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 10:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Done! Please add the following to MediaWiki:Common.js or MediaWiki:Wikia.js: /** * Battlefield 4 statistics * By User:AnimatedCartoons */ ;(function ($, mw) { var $plat = $('#bf4stats').data('platform'), $player = $('#bf4stats').data('player'); $('#bf4stats').html(); $.post('http://api.bf4stats.com/api/playerInfo?plat=' + $plat + '&name=' + $player + '&output=json', function (data) { var p = data.player, s = data.stats; $('#bf4stats').html(' ' + $player + ' (' + $plat + ') ' + p.rank.name + ' Score ' + p.score + ' Time ' + p.timePlayed + ' Score per minute ' + s.extra.spm.toFixed(2) + ' Accuracy ' + s.extra.accuracy.toFixed(2) + '% ' + p.rank.needed + '' + (p.rank.next.needed - p.rank.needed) + ' left (' + p.rank.next.relProg.toFixed(2) + '%)' + p.rank.next.needed + ' General statistics Combat statistics Scores Rounds played ' + s.numRounds + ' Time played ' + p.timePlayed + ' Squad score ' + s.scores.squad + ' Rounds finished ' + s.extra.roundsFinished + ' Kills ' + s.kills + ' Team score ' + s.scores.team + ' Wins ' + s.numWins + ' Deaths ' + s.deaths + ' Vehicle score ' + s.scores.vehicle + ' Losses ' + s.numLosses + ' Kill/Death ratio ' + s.extra.kdr.toFixed(2) + ' Combat score ' + s.scores.combatScore + ' Win/Loss ratio ' + s.extra.wlr + ' Headshots ' + s.headshots + ' General score ' + s.scores.general + ' Dogtags taken ' + s.dogtagsTaken + ' Award score ' + s.scores.award + ' Team statistics Shots fired ' + s.shotsFired + ' Bonus score ' + s.scores.bonus + ' Suppression assists ' + s.suppressionAssists + ' Shots hit ' + s.shotsHit + ' Unlock score ' + s.scores.unlock + ' Kill assists ' + s.killAssists + ' Avenger kills ' + s.avengerKills + ' Rank score ' + s.scores.rankScore + ' M-COM defend assists ' + s.mcomDefendKills + ' Savior kills ' + s.saviorKills + ' Objective score ' + s.scores.objective + ' Resupplies ' + s.resupplies + ' Nemesis kills ' + s.nemesisKills + ' Total score ' + s.scores.totalScore + ' Repairs ' + s.repairs + ' Kill streak ' + s.killStreakBonus + ' Heals ' + s.heals + ' Nemesis streak ' + s.nemesisStreak + ' Award statistics Revives ' + s.revives + ' Longest headshot ' + s.longestHeadshot + ' Medals collected ' + s.extra.medals + ' Flag defends ' + s.flagDefend + ' Vehicles destroyed ' + s.vehiclesDestroyed + ' Medals unlocked ' + s.extra.medalsUnique + '/' + s.extra.medalsTotal + ' Flag captures ' + s.flagCaptures + ' Vehicle damage ' + s.vehicleDamage + ' Ribbons collected ' + s.extra.ribbons + ' Shots fired per minute ' + s.extra.sfpm.toFixed(2) + ' Ribbons unlocked ' + s.extra.ribbonsUnique + '/' + s.extra.ribbonsTotal + ' Modes Headshots/Kills percentage ' + s.extra.hkp.toFixed(2) + '% Ribbons per round ' + s.extra.ribpr.toFixed(2) + ' Conquest ' + s.modes0.score + ' Skill ' + s.skill + ' Rush ' + s.modes1.score + ' Kills per minute ' + s.extra.kpm.toFixed(2) + ' Weapons Obliteration ' + s.modes2.score + ' Kill/Hit percentage ' + s.extra.khp.toFixed(2) + '% Time ' + s.extra.weaponTime + ' Domination ' + s.modes3.score + ' Time percentage ' + s.extra.weaTimeP.toFixed(2) + '% Deathmatch ' + s.modes4.score + ' Vehicles Kills ' + s.extra.weaponKills + ' Defuse ' + s.modes5.score + ' Time ' + s.extra.vehicleTime + ' Kills percentage ' + s.extra.weaKillsP.toFixed(2) + '% Time percentage ' + s.extra.vehTimeP.toFixed(2) + '% Kills per minute ' + s.extra.weaKpm.toFixed(2) + ' Kills ' + s.extra.vehicleKills + ' Kills percentage ' + s.extra.vehKillsP.toFixed(2) + '% Kills per minute ' + s.extra.vehKpm.toFixed(2) + ' Statistics generated by bf4stats.com'); $('#bf4stats table:nth-of-type(2) th, #bf4stats table:nth-of-type(1) b span').each(function () { var $t = $(this).text(); $(this).text($t.replace(/\B(?=(\d{3})+(?!\d))/g, ',')); }); }); }(this.jQuery, this.mediaWiki)); ::Then, please add the following to the page where you want the stats to appear, changing "PLATFORM" with your game platform (pc, xbox, ps3, xone, ps4) and "PLAYER" with your game username: ::—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 21:11, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's you!! You still remember me right? You were making your own chat hacks and stuff back then right? And now you made chat tags! :D I hope you don't happen to be a different person I mean with the same username. Frostyflytrap (talk) 02:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, of course! You're from the Nitrome Wiki! I'm still the same person! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 02:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Message I like it. It's a really nice script. Congrats. The UI for the users your messaging could be improved, but it's really good nevertheless. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 07:00, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! Thanks! :D Also, what do you mean by "UI for the users...could be improved"? —[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 07:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think the UI for users you're messaging should be similar to the UI for sharing a post to people on facebook. I'll show you what I mean in a bit. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 06:30, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Need help I'm testing out ChatTags in my test wiki and need help. What am I missing? Or what's needed for it to work? [[User:InspiredAndNatural|'♚InspiredAndNatural♚Kristi ]] [[User talk:InspiredAndNatural|(message me here)]] :Hey there! Please follow this guide.—[talk:AnimatedCartoons|'''An[matedCaroons]] 08:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Some bugs with ChatTag I'm noticed bug when user sign in chat he see last messages incorrectly. Looks like that: bImportant!/b JK, not important. /doge.png And it's not patchable because it's generation ordering for MediaWiki:Chat-* in PHP. Any ideas? KORNiUX / Talk 17:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :If you mean when a user first joins chat after that message has been sent, say a minute ago, and it shows up as plain text it is because this script is bound to the add message event meaning that it will only run for new messages. This would work if the script was loaded before the messages the user sees when they first join. However it does not work because the script is loaded after the event has fired. There is no bug with the PHP script if that's what you mean. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 18:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, The chat tags on Wikizilla are not working. Can you please come and fix it? Kaiju Zilla 00:24, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ChatTags Security Issues Almost every tag on your ChatTags script opens up XSS vulnerabilities. By adding a double quote in the tag I am able to escape the style attribute and go on to add onmouseover and onclick attributes that allow me to insert JS that is then executed by the browser. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 21:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Message script Hello, I was wondering if there is a way to use Message to send a message to a certain group of users (e.g. Admins, rollback, etc). I did not see anything about this on the page, however, is there a way to perform this action instead of manually listing each user's name? Thanks, Jeserator (talk) 22:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC)